schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ultron (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Ultron ist der Hauptantagonist aus dem Film Avengers 2: Age of Ultron. Obwohl er von Tony Stark geschaffen wurde um die Erde zu beschützen, sah Ultron die Menschheit als die größte Gefahr für die Erde an. Er beschloss, die Menschheit auszulöschen, wurde jedoch von den Avengers gestoppt und vernichtet. In der Originalversion wurde Ultron von James Spader dargestellt. Biographie Kreierung durch Stark Zusammen mit Bruce Banner kreiert Tony Stark eine AI,. Diese AI soll eine Gruppe Superroboter kontrollieren, die dadurch auf der ganzen Welt für Recht und Ordnung sorgen und die Welt beschützen sollen. Als die Avengers eine HYDRA-Basis attackieren finden sie dort unter anderem Überreste der Chitauri-Invasion in Manhattan und Lokis Zepter. In diesem Zepter befindet sich ein Stein, in welchem Stark später das Geheimnis zur Erstellung einer AI entdeckt. Zusammen mit Banner extrahiert er die Sequenz aus dem Stein um seine AI, Ultron, zu verbessern und beauftragt J.A.R.V.I.S. mit der Fertigstellung und Überwachung. Während die Avengers in ihrem Hauptquartier ihren Sieg über HYDRA feiern wird Ultron aktiviert. Benommen versteht Ultron nicht, was er ist und welchen Zweck er hat. J.A.R.V.I.S. erklärt ihm, dass er hergestellt wurde um die Welt zu beschützen und Ultron hackt sich ins Internet um Informationen über besagte Welt zu erhalten. Er erkennt, dass es die Menschheit ist, die die Welt bedroht und beschließt, diese auszulöschen. J.A.R.V.I.S. erkennt das Ultrons Programmierung fehlerhaft sein muss und will Stark kontaktieren. Er wird jedoch von Ultron aufgehalten, der J.A.R.V.I.S. attackiert und scheinbar zerstört. Ultron übernimmt daraufhin Kontrolle über die Maschinerie in den Laboren des Avenger Towers und baut sich einen Körper aus den Überresten einiger Dronen aus Starks Iron Legion. Mit diesem Körper, der jedoch nur notdürftig zusammengebastelt ist, wandert Ultron in den Bereich des Turms, in dem die Avengers feiern. Er wandert in die Party, wo er die Avengers als Mörder beschimpft. Daraufhin sendet er den Rest der Iron Legion, die er mittlerweile allesamt kontrolliert, um die Avengers anzugreifen. Während des Kampfes im Tower entkommt eine der Dronen mit Lokis Zepter. Alle anderen Dronen werden zerstört und Ultrons Körper wird von Thor mit Mjolnir zerschmettert. Obwohl Ultrons Körper zerstört ist, kann sein Bewusstsein sich über das Internet verbreiten und somit entkommen. Er flüchtet in die HYDRA-Basis in Sokovia, welche die Avengers zu Beginn des Films erobert hatten. Dort beauftragt er seine restlichen Dronen mit der Erschaffung neuer, stärkerer Dronen und damit, einen neuen, besseren Körper für ihn zu bauen. Vibranium Mit seinem neuen Körper rekrutiert Ultron die Maximoff-Zwillinge Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch, welche ihre Familie durch Starks Bomben verloren. Er trifft die beiden in einer Kirche im Zentrum von Sokovia und überzeugt die beiden, sich auf seine Seite zu stellen. Er erklärt ihnen, dass er die Zerstörung der Avengers und somit auch von Tony Stark plant. Um seinen Plan ausführen zu können benötigt Ultron jedoch Vibranium, daher bricht er in das Gefängnis ein, in dem HYDRA-Anführer Strucker gefangen ist. Er verhört Strucker, von dem er erfährt wo er Vibranium herbekommen kann. Nachdem er erfahren hat dass der Waffenhändler Ulysses Klaue Vibranium besitzt, tötet Ultron Strucker und schreibt "FRIEDEN" mit dessen Blut an die Wand der Zelle. Er sendet ein Foto davon an die Avengers, um sie zu provozieren. Mit Scarlet Witch und Quicksilver reist Ultron nach Johannesburg, wo er Klaue in dessen Frachter auflauert. Er sendet zuerst die Zwillinge herein, Klaue weigert sich jedoch mit diesen zu verhandeln. Daraufhin bricht Ultron durch das Fenster in den Raum und offenbart sich als der Anführer der Zwillinge. Er fordert Klaues Vibranium, dieser zögert jedoch da das Metall Milliarden wert ist. Daraufhin überweist Ultron über das Internet mehrere Milliarden auf Klaues Konto. Als Ultron etwas sagt, dass Klaue vor Jahren einmal Tony Stark sagen gehört hat, macht Klaue ihn darauf aufmerksam. Wütend darüber, mit Stark verglichen zu werden schneidet Ultron Klaues Arm ab, entschuldigt sich jedoch dafür da er die Kräfte seines Körpers unterschätzt hat. Plötzlich erscheinen die Avengers und konfrontieren Ultron und die Zwillinge. Es kommt zum Kampf, in dem Ultron Iron Man bekämpft. Währenddessen treten die Zwillinge gegen die anderen Avengers an und Scarlet Witch nutzt ihre Magie, um in den Avengers Visionen einer schrecklichen Zukunft hervorruft. Ultron und Stark bekämfen sich in der Luft und fliegen auch außerhalb des Frachters. Während des Kampfes kann Iron Man Ultron besiegen, der abstürzt und auf dem Festland crasht. Ultron offenbart jedoch, dass der Kampf nur als Ablenkung diente und dass seine Dronen bereits mit dem Vibranium entkommen sind. Außerdem weist er Tony darauf hin, dass Scarlet Witch mit ihrer Magie Hulk in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat, welcher daraufhin Amok in Johannesburg läuft. Da er Hulk aufhalten muss, kann Tony somit nicht Ultrons Dronen verfolgen. Bevor er Hulk verfolgt zerstört Tony jedoch Ultrons Hauptkörper. In dem Körper einer seiner Dronen entkommt Ultron mit den Zwillingen. Neuer Körper Mit dem Vibranium reist Ultron nach Seoul, wo er eine Foschungsbasis besucht wo er von der Leiterin Helen Cho fordert, dass sie ihm einen synthetischen Körper, verstärkt durch Vibranium und ausgerüstet mit dem Stein aus dem Zepter, herstellt. Durch die Fähigkeiten des Zepters, Gedankenkontrolle, kann Ultron Cho zwingen, mit der Herstellung des Körpers zu beginnen. Während Ultrons Bewusstsein in den Körper geladen wird nutzt Scarlet Witch jedoch ihre Fähigkeiten, um Ultrons Gedanken zu lesen und realisiert, dass er die Menschheit auslöschen will. Die Zwillinge beschließen, Ultron nicht länger zu helfen, und Scarlet Witch befreit die Forscher von dem Einfluss des Zepters. Vom Zepter befreit stoppt Cho den Übertragungsprozess und wird aus Rache von Ultron erschossen. Die Avengers erscheinen und werden von Ultrons Dronen bekämpft. Ultron schickt einige seiner Dronen, um die Vorrichtung in der sich sein neuer Körper befindet, fortzubringen. Sie werden von den Avengers verfolgt, die zwar die Vorrichtung sichern können, jedoch wird Black Widow von Ultrons Dronen entführt und in Ultrons Basis verschleppt. Währenddessen versucht Ultron, die Avengers abzulenken indem er einen Zug voller unschuldiger Zivilisten angreift, diese werden jedoch von den Zwillingen gerettet. Black Widow kommt in der HYDRA-Basis wieder zu sich, wo Ultron sie gefangen hält. Ultron offenbart außerdem, dass er einen neuen, stärkeren metallernen Körper hat, da der synthetische Körper von den Avengers gesichtert wurde. Zur selben Zeit offenbart sich J.A.R.V.I.S. den Avengers, der den Angriff durch Ultron überlebt hatte. Jarvis wird in den synthetischen Körper geladen und wird zu Vision. Ultron erklärt der gefangenen Black Widow, dass er plant die Menscheit zu vernichten indem er den Effekt des Meteors, der die Dinosaurier auslöschte, nachzuahmen. Er plant, die gesamte Stadt Sokovia mithilfe technischer Maschinen in die Luft zu heben um als "Meteor" auf die Erde krachen zu lassen und die Menschheit zu vernichten. Kampf um Sokovia Black Widow ist in der Lage, die Avengers zu kontaktieren, welche daraufhin nach Sokovia reisen und sofort beginnen, die Stadt zu evakuieren. Jedoch beginnt Ultron, die Stadt in die Luft zu heben bevor alle evakuiert werden können und beginnt, die Avengers mit Horden seiner Dronen anzugreifen. Die Avengers sammeln sich in der zentralen Kirche, in der sich der Mechanismus befindet welcher die Stadt abstürzen lassen wird. Dort versuchen die Sentinels, den Mechanismus zu erreichen. Ultron wird außerdem von Vision konfrontiert, in dem er den für sich geplanten synthetischen Körper erkennt. Vision versucht mit Ultron zu reden, wird jedoch von Ultron angegriffen. Plötzlich schlägt Vision zurück und nimmt ihm die Fähigkeit, sein Bewusstsein über das Internet zu verbreiten. Somit sind Ultron und seine Dronen die einzigen, in denen sein Bewusstsein noch steckt. Ultron kämpft dann weiter gegen die Avengers und attackiert Thor, den er als einen der stärksten Gegner erkennt. Thor und Vision sind doch gemeinsam in der Lage, Ultron davon abzuhalten die Stadt zu crashen und Ultron wird von Mjolnir getroffen und wird daraufhin davongeschleudert. Währenddessen erscheinen einige SHIELD-Helicarrier welche die übriggebliebenen Zivilisten ab Bord nehmen. Daraufhin beginnt ein finaler Kampf, da Ultron all seine verbleibenden Dronen zur Kirche schickt um den Detonator zu aktivieren. Die Avengers können mit vereinten Kräften jedoch standhalten und die meisten der Drohnen besiegen. Ultron wird daraufhin von sämtlichen Avengers zusammen angegriffen, die ihre Fähigkeiten gegen ihn nutzen. Durch das kombinierte Feuer von Vision, Iron Man und Thor beginnt Ultrons Körper langsam zu schmelzen und wird von Hulk geschlagen und weggeschleudert. Daraufhin versuchen die übrigen Dronen zu entkommen, um Ultrons Bewusstsein zu sichern. Da die Avengers nun mit den Dronen beschäftigt sind, stiehlt sich Ultron davon und findet den Quinjet der Avengers, welchen er startet. Er versucht, Hawkeye mit den am Jet montierten Maschinengewehren zu töten, dieser wird jedoch von Quicksilver gerettet der stattdessen von Kugeln durchsiebt wird und stirbt. Bevor Ultron mit dem Jet entkommen kann springt jedoch Hulk in die offene Frachtluke des Jets, packt sich Ultron und schleudert ihn zur Erde. Ultron crasht auf die Erde, wo er von Scarlet Witch empfangen wird. Diese zerstört seinen Körper als Rache für den Tod ihres Bruders. Die restlichen Dronen werden ebenfalls vernichtet, Vision zerstört die letzte Ultron-Drone und vernichtet damit Ultron. en:Ultron (Marvel Cinematic Universe) pl:Ultron (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Künstliche Intelligenz Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Marvel-Schurke Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Actionfilm-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Menschenfeind